The house-internal waste-water disposal systems for non biocompatible organic wastes installed today usually operate according to one of the various precipitation principles (electroflotation, flocculation with sedimentation or flotation, etc.), in the course of which in all processes undesired sludge is produced as a consequential problem. Sludge disposal is increasingly posing great difficulties because mere removal to landfills has become scarcely possible, the only available alternative then being sludge incineration. In addition, all flocculation/precipitation processes can achieve only a more or less partial decontamination of the waste water, depending on the contamination substances, which is however at the price of a very high use of chemicals which produce a very lot of sludge.
In the disposal of organic waste materials of highly contaminated component flows, today sludge-free processes such as autoxidation processes (N. M. Emanuel, Z. K. Maizus, I. P. Skibida, Angew. Chem 81, 91-101 (1969)) are therefore taking on increasing significance. Such processes are known in the chemical industry for the purpose of synthesis, but also of disposal of special refuse. Major industrial applications in disposal techniques are found in high-temperature wet incineration which are carried out at 180-280.degree. C. with pure oxygen (H. R. Klay, Sulzer Technical Review 4, 41-43 (1988)), such as e.g. according to the Krupp-KATOX process. A further autoxidation process performed with oxygen, which is referred to as a low-pressure process, is the Bayer "LOPROX" process (K. Holzer, Umwelt, vol. 21, 179-181 (1991)), which operates at a temperature of below 200.degree. C. and at operating pressures of 5-20 bar.
More recent processes on the wet incineration of organic substances operate predominately at below 100.degree. C. with hydrogen peroxide and ferrous salt, this system being known as "Fentons seagents" (F. Haber, J. Weiss, Proc. Roy. Soc. (London) A 147,332-351 (1934); U. Sewekow, Melliand Textilberichte 1993, 153-157). To date, the processes based on pure "Fentons Reagents" have not gained industrial significance because the process costs are much too high. In this case the hydrogen peroxide is the sole reagent which is used for the oxidation of the substances to be disposed.
In the disclosure publication DE-A1-4314521 a process based on the Fentons reagent (FENTOX process) is described which is provided for the cleaning of organically contaminated industrial waste water. Here, if necessary at least a second reactor is used for the reaction process, which requires a high effort.
In the work of W. Feuerstein et al. (Vom Wasser 56, 35-54 (1981)) combinations of hydrogen peroxide and air oxygen for the oxidation of organic waste water contaminants are described in which the oxygen infused into the reaction mixture substantially accelerates the degradation.
Substantial disadvantages of known autoxidation processes for the disposal of organic waste water impurities are the high temperatures, the problems of reactor materials--due to the operating temperature and the reactor principle--as well as the operating costs.